


Enter the Eternal Fire

by IllyasJames



Series: Fire [5]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ballet, Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Crossdressing, Dancing, M/M, Married Couple, Photo Shoots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 06:38:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10985442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllyasJames/pseuds/IllyasJames
Summary: Three months. They only courted for eight weeks before marrying but they spend three whole months on their honeymoon. And every model seen their IG going all over the place, literally as some shots were not suitable for public views.But when they arrive at a shoot together with a modern ballet ensemble they are surprised to find Victor there even though he was not booked, and why is he looking so longingly at that Prima ballerina? Maybe married life didn't sit well after all.





	Enter the Eternal Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Day 143 of my 365FF Challenge
> 
> After enough Beansprouts a fifth Fire story. 
> 
> The appreciation for my writing is the best feelings in the world.
> 
> If you want to ask me anything about my stories, please consider messaging me on Tumblr.  
> You can find me at [ my tumblr ](http://the-world-of-illyas-james.tumblr.com/) just to hang out as well. :}

Yuri sat in the backseat of Georgi's car. He can't wait till he's sixteen and get his bloody licence, then he'll never need to share a car with any other models again. It was bad enough when it was just Mila and him, she'd always go on about all these cute guys, but now that her car miraculously seem to be broken down every time they were scheduled in a shoot with Georgi it was absolutely abhorrent. And he was certain the older man knew. You had to be dense not to.

He glances at the man and spots the quick glance he gives Mila in the passenger seat when she's not looking. But his eyes are back on the road when she does the same. Yuri wants to scream. They are dense and he's still half a year shire of his bloody birthday. He's not going to survive this. He's never been more happy to reach the location, finally, now he can get his head set to work and not have to worry about all these love sick idiots around. He burst into the main hall of the building, leaving those two to deal with themselves. 

"Yuri, how are you doing." The Canadian model sends him a great smile. Then turns to the girl i his arms. "Let me introduce you to my Fiance Isabelle, she'll be doing our make-up today. So you must feel honored as she is the best there is. 

Yuri freezes at the spot. Why did he forget that JJ would be here as well. That man had been annoying at every single shoot they shared, claiming that since Victor went on his honeymoon he was now the most important model at LOOKS. Even though he clearly wasn't. And as the girl was looking like he was the world she was immediately placed on his list of not liked people. Especially as it appeared he was going to have to let her come close to his face. 

He ignored them as well walking past them and through the hallway to the studio they were going to have the joined shoot. All he knew was that they were extra's in the yearly ensemble shoot of a local Modern ballet troupe. Plus they had been requested by name. When he burst unto the set there are three things he notices.

One the studio looks like some fairytale forest. And nobody will ever catch him saying it looked pretty. Even if he's certain some set photo's will end up in his private files.

Second the troupe exist out of more girls than boys, and the one dressed as the lead ballerina looks like a princess with her long skirt and crown. He can only see her pose from behind but he hopes she has a face to match the vibrant energy she's spreading.

And third, right next to Chris is no other than Victor himself, dressed in a pressed bespoke grey suit. Looking at that ballerina as if he hasn't eaten in days. Well there goes his hope that married life would make him a decent man. He can't help but glare. Sure he hadn't been fond of the student at first, but he really had looked like he loved that ass. 

He is not prepared for the two men to turn around to face him and start smiling at him. Why does he have the feeling he's really not liking the reason behind that grin. The feeling increases when Chris turns around at once and walks over to the Prima Ballerina, while Victor comes over at him like a panther stalking it's prey. Is it too late to run yet? It is when he can hear the rest come in behind him. 

"Victor! I thought you wouldn't be back to work for another two days. Are you tired of that husband of yours already?" Okay, Yuri doesn't like JJ but that man really has no idea when to shut the hell up. Victor looks away from Yuri, making Yuri release the air he didn't know he had been holding, to give JJ a cold smile.

"Never. One can not grow tired of one's own soul." The dopey smile he shows almost looks sincere.

Had Yuri not seen him stare at the ballerina he would have been fooled for sure. Now he just feels the need to make a snorting sound. This attracts the attention of the older man back to him. 

"Ah, right, I needed to ask you something Yura. Do you still practice ballet regularly?" 

If the change of topic was anything odd, the near pleading look on the man's face was just out of the world. He looked like Yuri's answer could ruin everything. He can hear JJ snicker before getting shot down by a comment of Mila he did not hear but can simply understand as her backing him up. 

"Yeah, I kept up my training even though I chose modeling over dancing. It is a good way to stay in shape. Why?" So what if he crosses his arms in a defensive style, it is uncomfortable to admit that no matter his bravado he prefers dancing ballet over any other dance style. 

"Good. After the call we got this morning we were a bit lost till I remembered you used to dance." The man looks utterly relieved.

The other models just look at him like he grew a second head. They heard what he said but it doesn't make any sense to them. And when he turns and walks over to the photographer who is in a serious conversation with one of the other ballerina's and one of the danseurs they are all surprised to find the young man willing to listen to him. And the looks the two dancers sent there way is of utter relief. The ballerina drags the danseur over and that is when they receive the second shock.

"Ah Yuri so glad. Will you help us out. We are a dancer short for the scenes we need to portray and it isn't a pose any of us can do to our weight." 

So what if Yuri stares at the ballerina for a while. Honestly, he'd only seen this young man twice. first in Celestino's office all those months ago, and once at the ceremony in Japan. Seeing him all dressed up as a girl was not something he ever expected. Especially as he can clearly pull it of. 

"Look no problem as long as I get payed I'll pretty much wear anything." Phichit's grin is both relief as pure mischievous. Yuri never thought he'd see that combination come of so naturally. 

"I'm certain Sarah's costume will fit you just right. Just go along with Otabek here, he'll be your partner in the scenes we'll be shooting. Guang Hong and Leo will do the make-up and hair, you can completely trust them. Yuuri handpicked them after all." 

Yuri stopped listening at the mentioning of Sarah's costume, apparently he agreed to be a girl. So when the danseur motions him to follow him he is a bit lost as they move to an other part of the studio then where the models are being dressed up. Apparently the dancers had their own corner and their own make-up artist. The young man is very timid, but also very set on what he wants from Yuri.

Walking back onto the set dressed as a ballerina is all kind of weird, but he soon forget's his own feelings when he spots Victor and the Prima Ballerina make out right there on the set. And when he spots the other models he can see the shock on their faces as well. They aren't even being subtle as Victor's hand is right under the ankle long skirt and clearly on their butt, where he is seen squeezing as if he's completely in his right to do so. Yuri let's out a growl.

"Wish they would stop doing that." Yuri looks at the dancer next to him. "Ever since they came back from their honeymoon they've been doing that every moment they can sneak a make-out session in. Always thought the whole point of a honeymoon was to get that out of your system." 

Mila looks like she's about to walk onto the set to hit Victor when the Photographer blows a whistle. 

"Victor, I allowed you on set because you promised not to distract Yuuri. This looks like you are massively distracting him, do not make me put you in the hallway." 

To all the models (but Chris) astonishment it's Yuuri who looks up pouting. 

"Ah Seung-Gil, we hadn't started yet." The look the photographer sends them is enough to make him stop talking. 

"You two have started more than enough. I'm not letting you finish it. I need you focused, dignified, and on point, not boneless with a dopey smile plastered on your face. Plus if you want me to come good on my wedding gift get your make-up fixed. We need to start." 

Yuuri slips from Victor's lap after giving the man a quick peck on his nose and goes over to Guang-Hong and Leo to have his make-up and hair fixed. Striding as a very pleased person. Victor just looks after him with indeed the most dopeyest smile ever. 

Once Yuuri is back the shoot starts for real and when they hear what the story is they are surprised to find out that by filling in for Sarah, Yuri just got promoted to Giselle. As where Yuuri is the Queen Myrtha, Otabek is Albrecht. 

The shoot goes of without a hitch, okay there was a slight one as Yuri had not expected the list at first but that was it, and soon they are all getting back in their own clothes. when Yuuri, still in full costume, walks towards them and asks them if they want to join the dance troupe for lunch. Victor and him will first have a one on one photo shoot but they'll join shortly. All agree but JJ, who states he and Isabelle agreed to meet her parents for lunch to discuss wedding details as they are planning a major event. 

When they walk into the restaurant Yuuri said the troupe picked they can soon spot Phichit making a bit of a ruckus with a young man dressed in heave leather and dark jeans. Yuri feels his hair brittle, sure he acts like a punk but that doesn't mean he'll allow biker punks to bully dancers. So he stomps over, only to be taken by surprise to find the biker punk to be no other than Otabek. And by the look of the helmet he's a real biker not just one that dresses like one. 

Later on he has to admit that Phichit is a bit scary as he made everybody sit at the table in such a way that the person they liked is right in their line of sight, he's just glad he was deemed to young to be teased yet. This leads to him be able to all the sneaky glances Mila and Georgi give each other. Not to mention once Victor and Yuuri finally join both wearing normal clothes, making them all realize the suit he had been wearing was solely for the promised photo's, it was clear they noticed the glancing too.

And when Victor pulled Georgi aside, Yuri was convinced it was to tell him to discourage Mila but when they came back to the table Georgi took her hand and pulls her into a kiss. After that the glances aren't sneaky at all. Yuri just knows the car rides have just become ten times worse. When he mumbles he really can't wait till he is old enough for his own car, at which Otabek offers to drive him sometimes as he's mostly working late at night so he's free during the day most of the time. Yuri can't help but ask what the dancer does that makes him work late nights, he was not prepared to hear the guy being a DJ.

The rest of lunch is pretty pleasant as Yuuri and Victor began telling about their honeymoon. Looking completely at ease with each other, sharing glances and kisses as often as they can between words. Yuri can tell though that the restless energy that had always been around Victor is gone, he looks settled. Perhaps his comment to JJ earlier that day had been true. Yuuri was his soul and by the look of things he was Yuuri's.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed it.
> 
> If so please consider dropping a comment, even something as simple as a smiley makes my day. :}


End file.
